The purpose of the present investigation is to determine whether a relationship exists between defects in sex steroid metabolism and certain diseases of the oral mucosa and gingiva. This includes a study of the metabolism of androgens, progestins and estrogens, measurement of enzyme activities and individual steroid receptors. The estimation of protein, DNA, RNA, collagens and glycosaminoglycans will be carried out to evaluate the biological activity of these hormones. The use of enzyme inducing agents (medroxyprogesterone acetate, phenobarbital, diphenylhydantoin and prostaglandins) will provide a tool to study altered pathways of hormone metabolism and biological effect. This may be of pharmacological importance since the use of enzyme inducers can result in either augmentation of diminution of hormonal action.